warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
1989
dies.]] ]] '']] '']] '''1989' (MCMLXXXIX) was a common year starting on Sunday of the Gregorian calendar. Events *January 11 **Lorimar-Telepictures is shut down, Warner acquired Lorimar-Telepictures after shaking off the hostile takeover of the company. **Lorimar is separated from the Telepictures. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 3 - Her Alibi (Warner Bros.) *February 24 **''Bert Rigby, You're a Fool'' (Warner Bros./Lorimar) **''The Toxic Avenger Part II'' (Lorimar/Troma Entertainment) *March 3 **''Lean on Me'' (Warner Bros./Norman Twain Productions) **''Hit List'' (New Line Cinema/CineTel Films) *March 10 - Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (Warner Bros.) *March 24 **''Dead Bang(Warner Bros./Lorimar) **976-EVIL'' (New Line Cinema/CineTel Films) *April 7 - Dead Calm (Warner Bros.) *April 14 **''See You in the Morning'' (Warner Bros./Lorimar) **''Winter People'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Nelson Entertainment) *April 21 - Checking Out (Warner Bros./HandMade Films) *May 5 **''How to Get Ahead in Advertising'' (Warner Bros./HandMade Films) **''Out of the Dark'' (New Line Cinema/CineTel Films) *May 26 - Pink Cadillac (Warner Bros.) *June 2 - No Holds Barred (New Line Cinema) *June 23 - Batman (Warner Bros./DC Comics/Guber-Peters Company/PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) *June 30 - A Sinful Life (New Line Cinema) *July 7 - Lethal Weapon 2 (Warner Bros./Silver Pictures) *July 21 - When Harry Met Sally... (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Nelson Entertainment) *July 28 - Babar: The Movie (New Line Cinema/Nelvana/Eclipse/The Clifford Ross Company) is premiered in USA. (USA distribution only) *August 4 - Young Einstein (Warner Bros.) *August 11 - A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (New Line Cinema) *August 23 - Cookie (Warner Bros./Lorimar) *August 30 - Relentless (New Line Cinema/CineTel Films) *September 22 - Penn & Teller Get Killed (Warner Bros.) *September 29 - In Country (Warner Bros.) *October 20 - Next of Kin (Warner Bros./Lorimar) *November 3 - Second Sight (Warner Bros./Lorimar) *November 10 - Communion (New Line Cinema) *December 1 - National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (Warner Bros./John Hughes Entertainment) *December 13 - Driving Miss Daisy (Warner Bros./The Zanuck Company) *December 20 - Roger & Me (Warner Bros.) *December 21 - The Delinquents (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow) *December 22 - Tango & Cash (Warner Bros.) Television *January 7 - 2nd season of ALF: The Animated Series (Lorimar-Telepictures) is ended on NBC. *January 28 - A Man Called Hawk (Warner Bros. Television) is debuted on ABC. *February 15 - Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports (Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television) is aired on CBS. *March 12 - Dead Man Out (HBO Showcase) is aired on HBO. *April 10 - Nearly Departed (Lorimar) is debuted on NBC. *April 23 - Murderers Among Us: The Simon Wiesenthal Story (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO. *April 28 - The 2nd season of Just the Ten of Us (Warner Bros. Television) is ended on ABC. *May 1 - Nearly Departed (Lorimar) is ended on NBC. The other 2 episodes are unaired. *May 3 - The 4th season of Growing Pains (Warner Bros. Television) is ended on ABC. *May 5 **The 4th season of Perfect Strangers (Warner Bros. Television/Lorimar) is ended on ABC. **The 2nd season of Full House (Lorimar/Warner Bros. Television) is ended on ABC. *May 13 - A Man Called Hawk (Warner Bros. Television) is ended on ABC. *May 21 - I Know My First Name Is Steven (Lorimar-Telepictures) is debuted on NBC. *May 22 **''Murphy Brown'' (Warner Bros. Television) is ended with the 1st season on CBS. **''I Know My First Name Is Steven'' (Lorimar-Telepictures) is ended on NBC. *May 28 - Third Degree Burn (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO. *June 10 - The 1st season of Tales from the Crypt (HBO Originals) is debuted on HBO. *June 25 - Traveling Man (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO. *June 28 - The 1st season of Tales from the Crypt (HBO Originals) is ended on HBO. *July 30 - Time Flies When You're Alive (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO. *August 20 - Tailspin: Behind the Korean Airliner Tragedy (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO. *September 9 - Beetlejuice (Warner Bros. Television/Nelvana/The Geffen Film Company) is debuted on ABC with the 1st season. *September 13 - The 3rd season of Just the Ten of Us is debuted on ABC. *September 16 **''The Heist'' (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO. **''Island Son'' (Lorimar) is debuted on CBS. *September 18 **''Murphy Brown'' (Warner Bros. Television) is debuted with the 2nd season on CBS. **''The People Next Door'' (Lorimar) is debuted on CBS. *September 20 - The 5th season of Growing Pains (Warner Bros. Television) is debuted on ABC. *September 22 **''Family Matters'' (Lorimar) begins with the 1st season, now debuted on ABC **The 5th season of Perfect Strangers (Warner Bros. Television/Lorimar) is debuted on ABC. **The 3rd season of Full House (Lorimar/Warner Bros. Television) is debuted on ABC. *October 16 - The People Next Door (Lorimar) is ended on CBS. The other 5 episodes are unaired. *October 28 - Perfect Witness (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO. *November 25 - Red King, White Knight (HBO Pictures) is aired on HBO. *December 9 - Beetlejuice (Warner Bros. Television/Nelvana/The Geffen Film Company) is ended on ABC with the 1st season. *December 16 - Age-Old Friends (HBO Showcase) is aired on HBO. Video games *February 16 - The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle Printed Media Books *June 15 - Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide to the Warner Bros. Cartoons Home video releases *January 18 - Hot to Trot (Warner Home Video) *January 25 - The Dead Pool (Warner Home Video) *February 8 - Caddyshack II (Warner Home Video) *March 7 - Bugs & Daffy: The Wartime Cartoons (Warner Bros. Cartoons/MGM/UA Home Video) *March 8 - Imagine: John Lennon (Warner Home Video) *March 11 - The Shining (Warner Home Video) *March 15 - Clean and Sober (Warner Home Video) *April 5 - Stealing Home (Warner Home Video) *April 12 - Crossing Delancey (Warner Home Video) *April 13 - Gorillas in the Mist (MCA/Universal Home Video - USA/Warner Home Video - International) *April 19 - Running on Empty (Warner Home Video/Lorimar Home Video) *April 26 - Clara's Heart (Warner Home Video) *May 24 - Everybody's All-American (Warner Home Video) *June 7 - A Cry in the Dark (Warner Home Video) *June 21 - Bird (Warner Home Video) *June 28 - The Accidental Tourist (Warner Home Video) *July 12 - Dangerous Liaisons (Warner Home Video) *July 26 - Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (Warner Home Video) *August 2 - Tequila Sunrise (Warner Home Video) *October 18 **''Dead Bang'' (Warner Home Video) **''Dead Calm'' (Warner Home Video) *October 19 - No Holds Barred (New Line Home Video) *November 15 - Batman (Warner Home Video/DC Comics) *December 14 - When Harry Met Sally... (Castle Rock Entertainment) *December 20 - A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (New Line Home Video) *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (Warner Home Video) Theme parks People Births *March 13 - Harry Melling *June 27 - Matthew Lewis *July 21 - Jamie Waylett *July 23 - Daniel Radcliffe *August 21 - Robert Knox *September 7 - Hugh Mitchell *October 1 - Louis Cordice *October 12 - Eleanor Columbus *November 18 - Luke Youngblood *December 18 - Tony Coburn Deaths *July 10 - Mel Blanc Character debuts In fiction *June **The Ordinary Wizarding Levels are held for students sorted in 1984, during which Professor Tofty spies on Jacob's sibling under orders from the Ministry of Magic.Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Year 5, "Ordinary Wizarding Levels" Achievement **Jacob's sibling, Merula Snyde, Bill Weasley, Patricia Rakepick and a fifth person (either Penny Haywood or Charlie Weasley) enter the Portrait Vault. After Jacob's sibling defeats the Hungarian Horntail guarding the vault, Rakepick reveals her alliance with R and attempts to kill the students. The students attack back and Rakepick escapes. Jacob's sibling enters the vault and reunites with their long-lost brother, but their reunion is brief as Jacob leaves to go after Rakepick.Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Year 5, Chapter 30 (Into the Vault) **The portrait curse is broken.Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Year 5, Chapter 31 (After the Vault) *September - A statue curse causes a Hogwarts student to be petrified.Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Year 6, Chapter 2 (Curses and Prophecies) References Category:1989 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history